odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki
Yuzuki (柚姫) is an odorite who joined DANCEROID in 2010 along with COCO and Maam and was involved in some of their most popular videos such as Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night. After DANCEROID's disbandment in 2014, she is now a member of Q'ulle with other ex-members of DANCEROID. For more information on Yuzuki as a member of DANCEROID, please visit her article here on the DANCEROID wiki. Collaboration Units # Ex-member of DANCEROID # Member of Q'ulle List of Dances feat. Yuzuki, Maam and COCO (2010.10.16) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. DANCEROID (2010.10.29) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.11.08) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Yuzuki and COCO (2010.12.22) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2011.02.17) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.04.01) # "Upload The Passion" feat. DANCEROID (2011.04.03) # "Super☆Star" feat. Yuzuki and Shurin (2011.04.13) # "Geki! Teikokukagekidan" (2011.06.02) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.06.24) # "HAKUMEI" feat. DANCEROID (2011.07.03) # "Poker Face" feat. DANCEROID (2011.09.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. DANCEROID and Ichinen Nicogumi (2011.09.26) # "Cosmic Star" (2011.10.21) # "Nekomimi Switch" (2011.11.24) # "galaxias! (Yuzuki ver.)" (2011.12.14) # "galaxias!" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.14) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.17) # "Heart Beats" (2011.12.27) # "Girls Be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2012.03.06) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2012.03.30) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.25) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.26) (Original choreography) # "Nakimushipippo" feat. Yuzuki and Aikawa Kozue (2012.06.10) # "Instellar Flight" (2012.07.18) # "Gu- Gu-" (2012.09.14) # "Melody Line" feat. Yuzuki, Sasa and Wotano Musume (2012.09.17) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night (DANCEROID audition)" (2012.10.15) # "VIVIVID PARTY" feat. Yuzuki and Shurin (2012.11.03) # "Melancholic *C.S.Port Rearrangement*" (2012.11.05) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.09) # "BOY MEETS GIRL (Yuzuki ver.)" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.11) # "Moe Love" feat. Yuzuki, Maam and Miyamoto Marie (2013.03.08) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Yuzuki and Yakko (2013.04.14) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Juu Mensou" feat. Yuzuki and Manako (2013.05.21) # "Anataboshi" feat. Yuzuki, Satsuki and Miyamoto Marie (2013.06.19) # "Girls Attempt At Crime" feat. Yuzuki and Satsuki (2013.08.07) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. DANCEROID and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.10.31) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2013.11.12) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Yuzuki and Satsuki (2014.03.13) # "Yi Er Fanclub" feat. Yuzuki and Maam (2014.04.25) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "Ojama Mushi" (2014.06.30) # "cLick cRack" feat. Yuzuki and Maam (2014.07.05) # "Nostalogic" (2014.07.18) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Yuzuki, Ikura, Maam, Manako and Yakko (2014.09.15) # "Pink Stick LUV" feat. Yuzuki and Marice (2014.09.22) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Yuzuki, Maam and Ikura (2014.10.29) # "Bad∞End∞Night" (2014.11.01) # "Strobe Night" (2014.11.14) # "drop pop candy" feat. Yuzuki and Marice (2014.11.26) # "mic check one two (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.01) # "mic check one two" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) # "MONSTER (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.16) # "MONSTER (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.20) # "Snow Trick" feat. Yuzuki, Marice and Gurico (2015.02.28) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.03.21) # "After School Revolution" feat. Q'ulle (2015.04.24) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Yuzuki and Maam (2015.04.28) # "HEARTBEAT (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.12) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.14) # "HEARTBEAT (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.21) # "ONI (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.04) # "Chain (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.11) # "UNREAL (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.08.19) # "Little Scarlet Bad Girl" feat. Yuzuki, Maam, Ikura, Yakko and Manako (2015.08.22) # "Hello/How Are You" (2015.09.04) # "Kuku no Uta" feat. Q'ulle (2015.09.09) # "Pumpkins Nightmare" feat. Yuzuki, Maam, Ikura, Yakko and Manako (2015.10.27) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2015.11.23) # "*Hello, Planet." (2015.12.04) # "Dance Dance Decadance" feat. Yuzuki and Maam (2015.12.13) }} Sample Video Gallery B9Zi9yTCMAA0UW9.jpg|Q'ulle and Kumamushi File:B8kIxLICAAAFI0I.jpg|Q'ulle File:10891011 424625647687932 438218381 n.jpg|Q'ulle File:B8mWM7cCEAEP83w.jpg|Q'ulle File:B9kDGOCIEAIYgvQ.jpg|Yuzuki and Maam File:B9yDe6HCUAEalKz.jpg File:B99CKMsCMAAj yu.jpg File:B9xxBuyCUAA3MnZ.jpg|Yuzuki and Ikura Trivia * She has a cat. Tweet of Yuzuki with her cat * She appeared in re:plus' music video for Yourside. External links *Twitter *Blog *Old Blog *Google+ *Cure *Mixi Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite